


Mother Couldn't Make It

by enchantedsleeper



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Gen, I really did feel sorry for Flash at the end there, Post-Movie, missing scene (sort of), so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedsleeper/pseuds/enchantedsleeper
Summary: A "missing scene" from the end of Spider-Man: Far From Home. Peter sees Flash just as they're leaving the airport, and is struck by the urge to cheer his nemesis up a bit.





	Mother Couldn't Make It

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Spider-Man: Far From Home yesterday, and here I am with fic (well, ficlet) 18 hours later. Cue the loud sound of nobody being surprised ;)
> 
> I intended to write some Spideychelle (and I do have several Spideychelle ideas that I hope to write after this), but then I was thinking about the airport scene right at the end, and the bit where Flash says, "Mother couldn't make it?" I felt so sorry for him! I hoped that there would be some kind of little scene after that where he interacts with Peter - maybe sees him with his aunt - or some kind of resolution, but there wasn't. So I decided to write it myself :D

After May finishes hugging the stuffing out of Peter, they hurry to the car so that May doesn't get hit with a parking ticket.

"I know, I should have parked better," May is saying as she opens the driver's side door. "I was just so worried about y- oh!" Peter frowns at her from where he's climbing into the passenger seat. May is looking at something - or something - beyond Peter and smiling quizzically.

"Isn't that the one who used to call you names all the time?" May asks, lowering her voice. "Flash, er, Johnson?"

"Flash Thompson," Peter tells her. He turns to look: sure enough, there is Flash, trailing along behind a smartly-dressed man who is pulling Flash's suitcase. Peter doesn't think this is Flash's dad - granted, Peter's never met him, only Flash's mom, who has been up to the school for parent-teacher conferences. But this man doesn't look anything like Flash, and his expression is bland and impersonal - almost like a butler. He and Flash aren't talking.

Peter thinks with amusement that it would be just like Flash to have a butler pick him up at the airport - and then he sees Flash's face. He looks disappointed and miserable, watching Betty go off with her moms with an almost jealous expression. And it occurs to Peter that maybe Flash didn't want a butler to meet him at the airport. Maybe he was hoping to see his parents.

"Flash," Peter calls out, and Flash looks over.

"Sup, loser," he says, but his usual bite is missing. Peter still dislikes Flash - years of petty name-calling, mean comments and attempts to get him put in detention are hard to just get over - but he isn't afraid of him any more. For one thing, battling space aliens will kind of put high school bullying into perspective, and Peter has realised that Flash is just a spoiled kid looking for attention. Secondly, his hero worship of Spider-Man makes him a lot less intimidating.

Thinking about this, Peter says, "Hey - so, I saw Spider-Man on Tower Bridge after he finished fighting Mysterio."

"Yeah?" Flash raises an eyebrow, making a show of looking unimpressed. A couple of paces away, his butler stops and waits, blandly. "I bet you think that's really impressive. Well, get this - I defended the crown jewels from Mysterio's drones with one of Spider-Man's closest associates. In fact, I think he was Spider-Man's boss." Flash folds his arms and smirks.

Peter thinks about Happy in his ever-crumpled suit and has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Yeah, uh, that's what Spider-Man told me. He, uh, said you were a huge help in there."

Flash's eyes widen. "Spider-Man _mentioned_ me?" he asks, sounding eager despite himself.

"Yep!" Peter warms to the (white) lie. "He wanted me to tell you thanks for the help. He couldn't've done it without you. But y'know, he had to... swing off," Peter makes a dipping motion through the air with his hand. "So, I promised that I'd pass it on."

A tiny smile creeps over Flash's face, and Peter feels the glow of a good deed spread through his chest - right up until Flash snorts derisively and scoffs.

"Nice try, Penis Parker. You really expect me to believe that Spider-Man spoke to _you?_ Sure, just like that time you got him to show up at Liz's party - except oh, wait, you didn't." He smirks. "I knew you were a loser, but having imaginary conversations with superheroes? That's a new level of pathetic." He turns to the butler. "C'mon, Gerald, let's go."

Peter watches Flash stride off ahead of the butler towards a sleek, black car, and smiles wryly. He guesses some things still don't change.


End file.
